


Red Revenge

by miya_sugar_star, yusahana6323



Series: ●● C O L O R S ○○ [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mustang, Pay back time, Red - Freeform, Romance, Sadistic Reita, Seme!Reita - Freeform, Sequel to Hot Pink Mess, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Uke!Uruha - Freeform, Yaoi, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say revenge is sweet, <em> very <em></em></em>, but maybe this one is optional, in a hot way. </p><p>And Uruha will pay, <em> a lot <em></em></em>, without seeing this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/gifts).



> Author Miya's note: Wooh, a month has passed eh since Hot Pink Mess xD So here it is guys, the promised sequel to it!! :33 Actually we've been working on Reituha fanfics for some time already :) so look forward for more fics of this pairing from us! I wrote for/RP as Uruha and author Hana wrote for/RP as Reita ;) You might want to count how many positions the characters went for xD Even then they ain’t enough for Hana and her muse XDD
> 
> Theme: Red

 

 

Uruha turned over onto his side and fell directly from the bed, crashing hard onto the floor. That caused him to fully wake up with a loud painful groan that broke through the calm cold morning. "Oh God, _what the fuck…._ " Damn, Reita must have taken the entire space of the bed to himself again. 

 

Reita stirred and raised his head, blinking a bit. In his grogginess he noted that Uruha was no longer in the bed. He asked, yawning widely, "Babe? You there?"

 

Uruha slowly raised one hand with a low grunt, almost refusing to answer but doing so anyway. "I’m right down here, thank you very much. The floor absolutely embraced me in all its glory." Getting to his feet and fixing his shorts, he rubbed at his eyes before leaning down to ruffle Reita’s bleached locks in a rather playful way, despite how pissed off he was a few seconds earlier. "Wanna join me in the shower? We have a meeting today."

 

Reita groaned as he remembered and almost complained, but then he remembered just how important it was that he get up and go this time. With a huff, he climbed out of bed and said, "Yeah. Let's shower and get some food."

 

Uruha gave a low and tired chuckle, hugging Reita’s neck from behind, briefly kissing the top of his head and pushing him towards the bathroom. "Mhmm. You still sore though?"

 

"Yeah, a bit. You did a number on my ass." It was feeling far better now, much better than it had been following the half-humiliating, but hot as hell, rough fucking in their old high school. The costumes were still in Uruha's trunk from when they had been tossed after, and Reita had been stretched out on his stomach in the back seat of Uruha's car on the ride home, unable to properly sit or even walk from how brutally Uruha had taken him. He’d more or less stayed in the same position for the past few days as he had recovered, but he wouldn’t deny that he’d be up for it again… with some small adjustments.

 

Uruha didn’t feel the need to prevent himself from snorting hard behind Reita as he remembered clearly how his boyfriend had been in the car. "You still liked it anyway."

 

"Yeah I did. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt though, you jerk." Reita threw a towel at Uruha as he entered the bathroom and started stripping down.

 

Uruha let out a long playful groan, placing the towel he’d caught over his shoulder and stepping inside the bathroom. "I did it rough because I _knew_ you could handle it."

 

"What if I ended up tearing and bleeding and getting really hurt? Would you have stopped or kept plowing me?" Reita challenged as he started the water. "We've done rough sex before but not without lube like that."

 

"Nawh, come on. At least you didn’t, right?" Uruha frowned a bit after taking off his shirt. Suddenly he didn’t feel like talking anymore. Yeah, maybe he should have been more sensitive, but it wasn’t like he could be that way when he didn’t have a bit of control over his damn raging sex hormones. "Let’s just have a quick shower."

 

"Geez. All you have to say is 'of course I'd stop, you're important to me and I don't want to hurt you'." Reita rolled his eyes and stepped into the water as he said it, shivering a bit at the half-second of cold water he got before it warmed.

 

Uruha stared with narrowed eyes once he caught Reita rolling his eyes sideways, contemplating the idea to just….—oh, God _, please._ What were they? Teens in their immature younger days? "Okay, okay. Fine. I’m sorry." Sighing somewhat tiredly, he dropped his shorts to the tiled floor before joining Reita and crossing his arms with a sour look. He refused to continue spending the morning talking over something like this before they had their meeting.

 

Reita went to Uruha, hugged him, and kissed his sour mouth softly. "Love you, babe," he told the younger softly with a smile. "I know you wouldn't really hurt me." He pecked the full lips again before he turned to get the shampoo. "If we're late Ruki will probably slap me."

 

 _I’d rather see you get slapped_ , Uruha thought to himself as he proceeded to pouting now, shoving a hand back through his wet hair.

 

Reita turned around, looking at Uruha and noticing the expression on his lover’s face. "What? You're sullen today."

 

"Nothing, really." Uruha shook his head slightly, forcing a smile and almost looking like he was trying so hard to fix the misplaced gears inside of his head, trying so hard not to snap at Reita, trying so hard to be a goddamn adult in his thirties. At least the blonde had hugged and kissed him or else the rest of the morning would’ve turned out to become something more….uh, well, ‘bad’. Or _not quite pretty_. And he didn’t want that.

 

"Okay." Reita put his shampoo-laden hands on Uruha's head and began lathering his soft hair, trying to lighten his mood. "Why did you have to end up taller than me, huh?"

 

"I have the giant gene." Something tugged at the corner of Uruha’s lips to draw a small smile at Reita’s gesture, moving his arms from folding over his chest to wrap them around the blonde’s waist. "While you don’t. Hehe~"

 

"It's just as well. If I were your height with this body type I'd be a gangly scarecrow." Reita chuckled and finished working through Uruha's thick hair. "Wash it out."

 

"Ouh yeah. Mhm." Uruha pulled his arms away and let the water spray on his head, his wet locks falling slowly to frame his face.  "But wouldn’t that be hot?" He gave a ducky amused smile. "Wouldn’t you be even _hotter_?"

 

"I'm too hot as it is. Don't need to be taller." Reita chuckled and slathered his own hair for a quick wash. "Besides, I fuck you more than good enough at this height."

 

But Uruha was already in the middle of his own fantasy to even notice Reita speaking next to him, so he answered absently after he did catch the voice, which was somewhat drowned out by his thoughts, " _Mm yeah._ "

 

Reita chuckled a bit, more than certain he knew what Uruha was thinking of. He finished washing off and took a few minutes to just soak in the warmth of the water before he turned it off. As he grabbed a towel, he told his boyfriend, "Let's get some breakfast and go."

 

"Haii haii." Uruha was towel-drying his hair quite hurriedly, using the same towel to wrap around his waist. He slid one arm around Reita’s neck, loving how the clean and mildly-warm skin felt against his own. The scent from his boyfriend was wonderful and somehow tranquilising. "Can we come straight back home after the meeting? I’d like to continue my beauty sleep."

 

"Of course we can." Reita gave Uruha's arm a quick peck. "Though you don't really need the beauty sleep, you know."

 

"No, I really do. It’s important." He leaned in to return the kiss on Reita’s cheek. "Very, _very important._ You can’t argue with me."

 

"I could. But I won't this time." Reita chuckled and gave him a proper kiss. "Breakfast first."

 

When they arrived at the studio in his Mustang not long later, they walked in holding hands. Reita tried to ignore the ache that remained in his hips still. Everything would be fine. Once they were done here, he’d be able to soothe the pain that lingered in his body. Just a little longer, and it would be done.  

 

Yawning and using his unoccupied hand, Uruha took off his sunglasses and swayed his head sideways a bit to remove some tendrils from his face, squeezing Reita’s hand in his other one gently. But when they stepped into the studio, they found it empty and silent.

 

"Are we late?" Uruha asked, looking around with a slightly confused face. "Where are the others?"

 

"Hmm. Not sure." Reita glanced around, then back at Uruha. "Should we call Ru?"

 

"We should." Sighing and almost grunting, he sat himself on a stool and pulled Reita along before making him sit on his lap, grinning up at him and circling his arms around his waist. Reita rolled his eyes at this and took out his phone, casually calling the vocalist.

 

"What?" came the grumpy voice when the line picked up.

 

"Uru and I are at the studio, where are you guys?"

 

"What are you talking about? Meeting's tomorrow."

 

"Oh." Of course it was. But he asked, "You're sure?"

 

"Kai would be there at least if it was. You woke me up, man."

 

"Sorry. We'll see you tomorrow then." Reita hung up and looked at his partner, who was frowning by now. "I guess we got the day wrong."

 

Uruha lifted his eyebrows as he narrowed his sharp hazelnut eyes while looking at the blonde in the eye. "What the fuck. Seriously?" He tipped his head back with an annoyed groan. "We’re actually wasting our time here _ahhhh_ …."

 

"We'll just drive back. You can go back to bed. You'll need it right?"

 

"Mm…." The famous ducky pout formed on Uruha’s lips as he hummed, giving Reita’s thigh a pat to signal him to move, but he still had one arm secured around that narrow waist. "I’m gonna buy something from the vending machine outside." A grin suddenly took over the pout’s place when a thought crossed his mind. "But then, _before that_ …" He slowly snaked his hand southward to find a denim-covered bulge that fit perfectly in his palm, leaning his head closer as he began rubbing slowly, grin spreading so much that he had to bite the corner of his lip once he felt his cock twitch at every sensation he was feeling. "We’re both alone here anyway."

 

"No." Reita said it shortly and firmly, removing Uruha's hand from his groin. "Not now."

 

"Alright, _alright._ " Uruha puffed his cheeks and moved both hands away in slight reluctance. "Now get off." He jerked one thigh upward to immediately get rid of Reita from his lap.

 

Reita jumped off and headed for the door, pulling it open for his partner. "Here you are, your majesty."

 

"Woah." Uruha laughed a bit as he stood from the stool, one hand stuffing in his front jeans pocket to retrieve his wallet as he walked past Reita and out of the studio, heading directly to the desired destination after turning a corner.

 

Reita headed out to the car, relaxing a bit in the moments alone. Uruha had been really insistent on _more sex_ almost immediately, and it had taken Reita a lot the past few days to get him to back down. He knew how Uruha could get, and he knew Uruha was likely getting a bit high-strung right about now.

 

Good. He had his own ways to handle it.

 

A few minutes later, on his way to Reita’s Mustang, Uruha hummed some random song in his throat, all the while thumbing smoothly through the screen of his iPhone with his other hand holding a cool can of beer. It wasn’t until he caught the sight of the red vehicle that he shoved his device into his pocket and started cracking open the can, climbing into the car swiftly. "Let's roll~" He swung the door close and took a sip of his beer.

 

Reita started the car and pulled away, keeping his focus on the road as he drove. Instead of chatting with Uruha, he stayed quiet, entirely fixed on what he was doing. He prepared himself for Uruha to bother him, because there was no way his boyfriend would just sit in silence. But for this time, it was important to him to hold back from speaking.

 

"Want some?" Uruha asked as he held his now half-filled beer can close to Reita’s arm, a bit bored with the silence hanging between them. Not that it was unusual, but, well, he figured the driving back home should at least be occupied with some exchange of words, even unnecessary ones. Or…should he ask Reita whether he was _still_ sore or not? That was the only thing he had in mind now.

 

 Reita ignored him. Uruha could think whatever he wanted. No matter what he thought, Reita was fine with it. He turned onto a street, off course from the way back home.

 

"Hmm, _I see_." Uruha narrowed his eyes and flattened his lips into a thin line, nodding to himself in complete understanding as he brought the can back to his mouth. He slumped back in the seat after rolling his eyes as he thought of Reita’s silent annoying response, blowing some stray strands from his face and downing the rest of his drink. Feeling even more bored than ever, he reached out a hand and opened the glove compartment, rummaging through some crumpled papers – and condoms and also a bottle of lube – before his eyebrows twitched upwards a bit as his fingertips touched something tiny:

 

Reita’s pink hair pin.

 

Chuckling quietly to himself, his shoulders shaking from trying to hold back the laughter, he took the cute hair pin out and tried to place it on his own hair. He looked in the rear view mirror, smiling smugly in satisfaction once the reflection showed how it fit perfectly in place and thought to himself how cute he was now. 

 

Letting out a soft sigh and not knowing what else to do now, he gently drummed his fingers on his thigh as he started to focus on the scene before him, looking out the windshield. His eyebrows stitched together _very slowly_ … oh, _wow._ How long had he actually been oblivious? His head swivelled around, eyes laced with confusion, and he asked, "Uhh, Rei…?" He waved one hand in front of Reita’s face as he tilted his head, still frowning. "Hello? What are you doing sir? I thought we were going back home?"

 

Reita still kept silent, though out of the corner of his eye he had seen Uruha open the glove compartment. He was settling into the state of mind he wanted to, and he was pleased to hear the confusion in his partner's voice. They were close now _._

 

What. The. Actual. Fuck. That was what Uruha’s face was expressing. _Seriously?_ The honey-blonde was actually growling in frustration and fuming with anger by now, pulling his hand back and moving closer to the window as his sharp eyes observed every little detail of the surroundings. _Why?_ Growing impatient as his nails curled into the cushion underneath his thighs, he bristled slightly, face twisting as he tried to steady his breathing that was now accelerating, fuelled by intense irritation. But as seconds ticked by, he could no longer stand this fucking bullshit from Mr. Silent Reita who was deliberately ignoring him. He snapped, "Oii, Aki, what the hell are you doing? Where are you bringing us? Home isn’t this way man!" When he received yet more silence, he groaned and exploded. "Ugh, c’mon! Answer me, god fucking dammit!" Shit! If only he could strangle the hell out of Reita and choke even some fucking simple words out to answer his god damn questions!

 

Reita suddenly made a sharp turn, almost throwing Uruha over the side of the convertible as he sped into a garage and hit the brakes. Putting the car into park, Reita pulled a small control from his pocket and pressed a button. With the door slowly closing behind them, he looked Uruha in the face, amber eyes glowing as the space darkened.

 

"I kept you waiting, didn't I? Don't worry, _baby._ You're going to love what I'm about to do to you."

 

Uruha dug his slim fingers into whatever surface he could find, his arms braced and back attached to side of the passenger door as the sharp sound of the garage door meeting the ground cut through the air, leaving him staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Reita, honey-blonde locks in disarray. His mind was spinning lightly from the alcohol, trying to process what the fuck had actually happened.

 

 _And what the fuck_....Did Reita just call him ‘baby’? When exactly was the last time the blonde had called him that? A few months ago…? Wait a minute…wait—

 

Reita looked so fucking different than before.

 

–Oh shit. _Shit!_

 

He’d unconsciously been silent for so long already that he had to shift himself a bit, slowly shrinking away with heart pounding hard and loud. "Uh...I-I don’t…" He dropped his trembling voice into a whisper as he lifted his eyebrow. "…understand?"

 

"No?" Reita chuckled and leaned over, his face very close to Uruha's. "You put me in a frilly dress. It's time to return the favour, pretty boy."

 

" _What?_ " The word slipped out of his mouth without him realising it, and Uruha suddenly regretted a bit for doing so once he saw how those amber eyes darkened with something…some pent-up grudge? Scrunching up his face, he averted his eyes as he shifted a bit more. Was Reita fucking out of his mind? "I told you I’m not wearing it. It’s ruined already and it—"

 

"I bought you a _different_ one. It suits you more, don't worry."

 

Don't worry?

 

DON'T WORRY?

 

_Bullshit!_

 

Reita got out of the car and went around to the trunk, bringing out from it a red halter-neck dress. The short skirt fell in soft, ruffled layers, probably just long enough to barely cover Uruha's ass. The blonde walked to Uruha's side of the car and told the guitarist in avelvety voice, "You look so good in red, Uru babe. Go ahead and put it on. You'll look _ravishing_."

 

Lost for words, Uruha's eye twitched, his brain loudly chanting _what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck_ , as his disbelieving eyes sucked in every single fucking detail of the red dress. He groaned, shaking his head vigorously and crossed his arms with a fuming look. His heart was pounding uncontrollably rapidly, but not only because of what Reita wanted him to do. It was also because his mind was starting to let _that_ voice of Reita’s vibrate and weave through every remote corner, and it finally ended up reaching down between his legs...and almost having himself fall for the blonde's command. "Ugh, f-fuck _no!_ And I'm _not_ getting out of this car!"

 

"Aren't you?" Reita opened the door, and Uruha was so pressed against it that he tumbled out almost instantly with a surprised yelp. Chuckling, the blonde hauled Uruha up and pinned him to the side of the car, one knee between the guitarist's plush thighs.

 

"You won't put this on?" Reita asked sweetly and softly, his lips brushing Uruha's chin. "Not even for me?"

 

Uruha moaned low as he braced his hands on Reita’s shoulders, letting out tiny whimpers as he felt his quivering legs melt around the blonde’s knee before he was reduced to gasping hard, his cock throbbing against its restraints. Glaring at Reita with slightly-damp hazelnut eyes, Uruha grunted a bit, struggling to prevent himself from moaning with the familiar ache once again. "Fuck you. Fuck you...fuck you…" With reluctance, he slowly pulled one hand away and realized how tight he had been holding onto Reita’s shoulder with it just to make sure he didn’t collapse to the ground. He found himself yanking the red dress from the blonde’s grip, flicking his narrowed eyes from it to Reita’s face and growling in a low voice, _"Fuck you."_

 

Reita smiled pleasantly, fighting back the urge to lick his lips in appreciation of Uruha’s struggle to oppose him. "I knew you would do it, babe. You love me. I love you _too_." He pulled Uruha's face down and kissed the guitarist hard and passionately. "All of it. Including the accessories."

_What?!_

 

"…Accessories?" Unable to bring himself to kissing Reita in return, Uruha chewed on his lip, eyebrows wrinkling slightly.

 

"See there on the hanger? I got you some things you haven't worn in awhile." Reita smirked, seeing consternation rising in Uruha's expression. This was _too sweet_. "Put them on with the dress. You’ll be rewarded."

 

And that’s exactly when the clear sight of the said accessories finally registered in Uruha’s mind. His jaw fell, nearly dislocating itself as he stared at them.

_Oh God….Are you fucking kidding me?_

 

"…Dude, that era has long gone." A long, tired sigh fell from the honey-blonde’s lips, shoulders slumping a bit in defeat. Wasn’t he too old for this thing already? He felt like it, really, and that’s why he’d decided to no longer wear them, especially on stage. But Reita was his boyfriend, despite how twisted he could be (the exact sames as him, but each in their own ways). Cursing and giving another weak, disapproving look at Reita, he pushed at the blonde and moved away from him while reluctantly hugging the dress along with the accessories in his arms.

 

After taking a few small paces, he came to a full stop right in front of the Mustang, and Uruha turned his head to look around, a frown of confusion once again forming on his face. His eyes darted to look at the arrogant Reita. "Do I…? _Here?_ You- _ugh,_ whatever." Gritting his teeth hard, he tossed the pretty red dress along with the other additions quite harshly onto the hood of the car before turning his back to the blonde and starting to take off his shirt, uneven breaths slipping out from his parted bow-shaped lips. "Don’t look here. Or else I’ll throw a punch in your face."

 

Reita held back a snicker and kept his eyes fixed on Uruha, watching as the slim body came into view. He did lick his lips now, lust flaring inside him as his eyes traced the line of Uruha's back down to his hips. Uruha was uncomfortable and upset? Good. It was only _fair_. But it wouldn't last too long. Reita knew how Uruha was. And he could see already how his dominance was affecting the guitarist. Just as he _wanted._ Just as he'd _planned._

 

Uruha hooked his thumbs in the sides of his jeans after unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper, angling himself a bit to the side before he caught the sight of Reita looking his way. He stopped and bristled slightly in anger, yanking the red dress into his hands as he groaned with his jeans already riding low his hips. "Ugh, I hate you so much. I said don’t fucking look this way dammit!" With a loud, dissatisfied, sharp humph, he turned his back again and hurriedly slipped into the red dress, struggling to make sure it framed his body perfectly. That done, he kicked his jeans off to start putting on the black garter belt and thigh high…lace…

 

Why, why was he doing this? Why? Really, _why?_ Oh God, he was regretting this so much, so _so_ much that he was so damn near to whimpering.

 

After securing both the front and back straps of the garter belt, his shaking hands fluffed his shoulder length honey-blonde hair. All finished with preparations, Uruha took a long deep breath, _twice,_ sucking on his pouty bottom lip before he quickly crossed his arms and forced his eyelids to fall shut tight. He could feel Reita’s lust-filled eyes burn into his back, and they sent warm sensations through him, especially to those parts where his uncovered skin was on display. He bit his lip as he drew his legs together. The ache was back.

 

Reita walked over and stood behind Uruha, brushing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. Putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, he lightly rubbed Uruha's arms and murmured to him, "You look _so goddamn_ _sexy_. I just want to ravage you."

 

Blushing hard, Uruha puffed at the stray tendrils of his hair with a shaky blow of air. Even the loud sounds of his hammering heart hitting his rib cage were completely drowned out by Reita’s low, husky voice, _so close_ to his ear, sending shivers down his thin spine.  Hissing with a sour look to hide whatever he was feeling right now, he shrugged the blonde off. "Go away."

 

Reita immediately grabbed one of Uruha's arms, twisted it behind his back, and slammed the guitarist down onto the hood of the car. Pinning him there, Reita planted himself behind his boyfriend and leaned in, his groin, hot and aroused from seeing Uruha in the sexy  revealing clothes, pressing right into Uruha's pert ass. When the guitarist yelped and tried to struggle, Reita pushed on him more.

 

"That's not very nice," Reita growled, thrusting his hips and forcing Uruha against the car. He could feel Uruha's legs shaking from where the full naked thighs were pressed against his clothed ones. "I just bought all this for you."

 

Breathing laboured, Uruha groaned in pain against the hood of the car, somewhat surprised it wasn’t dented underneath him even after such a great deal of force banged onto it. _God_ it _hurt_ so damn much. He let a hoarse scream, trying to yank his arms away from the blonde’s steeling grip but to no avail. He hissed, " _Nghh **fuck…**_ Akira…what the hell man?! _Mngh–!_ " His head suddenly fell forward against the hard surface of the red hood as his quivering legs betrayed him and gave way, every sizzling cell in his body became aware of the hard cock being pressed up between the globes of his barely-covered ass. "Fuck! Rei—A-aki…!" he whimpered, pressing himself against the hood more. That wrung a breathless choke from his lips, clothed knees slightly scraping the front bumper as he tried to shift, eyes and cheeks reddening as he, once again, acknowledged the presence of the strong gnawing ache pulsing between his legs.

 

"You want it, don't you?" Reita breathed, grinding more against the quivering ass he was leaning on. He made it slow, savouring feeling every slight movement of Uruha under him. "You want me to fuck you hard while you're wearing this skimpy dress and thigh highs, dressed just like a slut."

 

His free hand slid up the back of Uruha's thigh slowly, tracing around the edge of the lace stockings before smoothing over his ass and up under the skirt. Reita's long fingers plucked at the waistband of Uruha's boxers, but they were constrained by the garter belt over them. Tsking, Reita said, "You put these on wrong. Trying to play like you don't want it?"

 

Uruha scoffed in annoyance before he mumbled low, "You talking as if you’ve ever worn them." He was cut off by a tiny whine that left his lips, gasping as he felt the need to immediately ease the ache in his tortured pulsing cock. He rubbed himself slightly against the hood, squeezing his legs together while trying not to listen to – and perhaps ignore as well – that one part somewhere deep inside him telling him how excited he actually was now. Fuck, if he had heels on he would have been able to fucking jam one of them down to Reita’s foot and escape himself from this situation, from this fucking red dress.

 

"I know how they work," Reita replied smoothly. "I've watched you put them on enough. But if you're going to be this way..."

 

He let go of Uruha's arm and moved both hands under the skirt. Grabbing the material of Uruha's boxers, he ripped it apart with ease. He quickly clutched Uruha's hip in one hand, pinning him again, and lifted his free hand to his mouth. He sucked on one finger, lowered it, and pushed it straight into Uruha.

 

" _Mm,_ baby, you're so tight."

 

Uruha could hear the faint sound of his boxers being shredded in pieces before he was interrupted by sharp pain seizing him, feeling as if it could split him in half. He screamed, trembling slim arms bracing himself as a support against the red hood, " _Oh **God,** oh **fuck,** oh **shit.**.." _ He arched his chest slightly as he gasped and whimpered, lips flapping open a few times as he tried to process the sensations pumping through his veins. " _Mmm_ … Rei...ta…" He swallowed hard, pressing the side of his face against the cold metal surface of the car hood as he twisted his head slightly, looking at the blonde over his shoulder with damp red eyes, breathing ragged pants and pushing his thighs against one another as he clenched around that saliva-lubed digit with a strangled moan. "P-please…"

 

 _Oh God,_ Uruha missed being **_submissive_** to Reita, knowing so damn well how the blonde could be like this whenever he wanted. "Please…Aki." He chewed on his lip with pleading eyes, voice falling to a whisper before his breath hitched as he felt his own cock twitch. "Hmm... _ahn-hnnm._..more…" And he was becoming **_one, this submissive._** At this point he unexpectedly started to care less about the god damn dress he was wearing, instead truly focusing more on getting himself fucked, and soon.

 

"Oh? You like that?" Reita asked, thrusting his digit in Uruha's tightened hole quickly, still holding his hip in place. The backless dress let him see Uruha's shoulders and back as he breathed raggedly, muscles tensing and flexing as Reita toyed with him. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw Uruha's shattered expression turned to him. "So _easily_ you beg me. You are a slut that deserves such a skimpy outfit."

 

He pulled his finger out and crouched down, carefully pushing the light skirt up so he could see his partner's ass. He bit into one globe before sliding his finger back in, stroking Uruha's insides while he teased the pert flesh.

 

"Oh—shit, _ughnn_ …fuck! Akiii…!" Face scrunching up, Uruha was having a hard time trying to hold back his rich-pained and pleasured moans, his skin prickling at where Reita’s sharp teeth met his naked rear. The fiery shocking sensations formed from being explored with only one blunt finger hit him so hard that it was almost impossible to keep himself from collapsing and losing himself already. "P-please _don’t_ tease me like this Aki…" he sobbed and whined, one shaking hand reaching around his waist to fist the ruffled layers of the skirt tightly, though he actually wanted to touch himself. He was already leaking beyond what he thought he was possible. "Please…"

 

Through teary eyes, Uruha could still watch his reflected expression reflecting on the red hood and his hair was a total mess, falling around his pained and pleasured tearstreaked face. Yeah, Reita was right. He was a _slut_. He even fucking looked like one.

 

Uruha must be starving, to be falling apart so quickly. Reita let out a dissatisfied growl, pulling his finger out. He spit on his hand, rubbing it into Uruha's stretched hole, spit again and forced three of his long strong fingers inside to replace the one he had removed. It was tough getting them in, but he disregarded it and pushed all in.

 

"How's that?" he asked as he stood up straight and grabbed a handful of Uruha's soft mussed hair, pulling on it as he thrust his fingers harshly in his partner's unrelentingly-tight hips. "You like that?"

 

"Ahhh— ** _Fuck!_** Aki!!" Shrieking aloud, Uruha’s hands flew backwards to wrap themselves around Reita’s wrist as he tilted his head back, tightening the tips of his fingers into the pale skin. If Reita hadn’t been pulling on his hair this tight and rough, he’d have already smashed his face right into the hood of the car.

 

" _Nghh…mmm_ …" The honey-blonde forced himself to push against Reita’s fingers, needing more of them to stretch those starving inner walls as deep as they could go as he bowed his own frame off the hood. Gasping hard, Uruha muffled some quite strangled words. "A-aki…we have lube you know… _hnnmm..."_

"I had thought you'd run away if I tried to get it," Reita replied sweetly, moving his fingers lightly. "Not that I would have let you get far, _pet_."

 

After thrusting Uruha a couple more times, he pulled away and went to the passenger side of the car, taking his time as he opened the glove box and got the lube out. He looked back at Uruha, who was still leaning on the hood, his hair a mess, face red and tearstreaked, eyes begging. Reita snickered to himself. Though he was a bit upset Uruha had already given in and wasn't fighting anymore, it was still more than enough pleasure to see him so submissive like this.

 

Grinding his teeth, Uruha took a deep shaky breath as he pressed his sweaty palms against the hood to push himself to his feet, cursing once he realised he really had no fucking chance and that escaping from Reita wouldn’t be as easy as he thought it would. There was no risking himself running away with his legs already weakening, especially in this stupid red dress.

 

Then again, it wasn’t like Reita would ever let him do it.

 

Uruha slammed his fist into the hood, snarling and groaning both at the pain biting sharp into his skin and at Reita."Gah! Dammit Akira, I fucking hate you! I—" He bit back a moan as his throbbing cock continued flooding his inner thighs with warm precum that slipped down to the constricting black thigh high lace stockings. He fell onto his side against the hood, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he reached down to fist his length, desperately needing relief and shamelessly spilling moans as he started stroking himself in a rather hurried way. He knew he looked totally miserable, with those ridiculous layers engulfing his front trembling frame, leaving him already fucking hell of a red glowing mess.

 

"You'd better put those hands back on the hood," Reita warned as he went back to Uruha. "I will torture you until you're broken and past begging, pet." He slapped Uruha's rear hard, enjoying watching bright red bloom on the pale skin at the impact. "Is that what you want?"

 

Uruha attempted to throw a glare Reita’s way but he was too busy focusing on the task at hand, determined to bring himself to edge quickly. His thumb pressed and rubbed roughly at the prominent vein along the underside of his cock, though his body jerked with a snap in a quick response to the hard stinging slap from the blonde’s hand connecting to his shuddering ass. That distracted him enough that his hand accidentally slipped from his heated, slicked, glossy length, leaving him groaning breathlessly in angry frustration.

 

" _Motherfucker_ …"

 

"I have rope. Don't make me tie you up." Reita rubbed some lube on Uruha's entrance before sliding his fingers back inside. He tickled Uruha's prostate lightly and said in a low, gravelly voice, "You will do as I say. Or you will regret it, sweetheart."

 

Scraping his black-painted nails against the red hood underneath him, Uruha struggled to pant, his body inevitably reacting to those working digits. His hips bucked and his covered knees grazed against the cold metal bumper as he tensed up, savouring the sensations that were clenching him whole.

 

"F-fuck you Suzuki…"

 

"So rebellious." Reita pulled back and let Uruha slide to the ground. Grabbing the guitarist's hair, he pulled his boyfriend around to face him. With one hand, he undid his belt and pants and pulled his hardened cock out. He saw Uruha's eyes flare at the sight and, smirking, he said, "If fucking is what you want, baby, fucking is what you get." And he pushed himself into Uruha's hot panting mouth, biting the inside of his lip as the wet enveloped him.

 

A long groan rumbled from Uruha’s chest, rolled in his throat and vibrated around Reita’s huge cock before he quickly located both hands along the length as he began sucking it greedily, his smooth and sweaty pale skin flushed and burned with red glow. What totally tortured him was the fact that he couldn’t fucking ignore what was happening right underneath the already slightly-damp red fabric. He was feeling the intense lingering stimulations from the traces the blonde’s fingers had left in his worked, feverish muscles.

 

 _Damn Reita_ , Uruha wanted to get fucked in the ass already. He wanted this thickened cock in his mouth to do just _that._

 

Flicking his dazed, burning, watering gaze to look up at Reita, wet sounds of his tongue lapping and swallowing the blonde’s cock resounding along with his moans, Uruha parted his mouth wide and guided the saliva-mixed, precum-smeared cock head to the base of his tongue. He hummed at the rich musky taste once it rubbed along his taste buds as his shuddering frame unconsciously snaked from side to side.  

 

"Umm _nnh_ …haa…" the honey-blonde panted, almost choking around Reita’s cock in his grasp as he felt his own heavy cock growing harder and thicker between his bent legs, wetting the ground and the red layers of the dress.

 

Uruha's enthusiastic return almost worked rumbles of pleasure out of Reita. He twisted both hands into Uruha's hair, held his head in place, then began thrusting straight into Uruha's mouth, pushing against his throat. Now he did let the groans out as he slowly but firmly fucked his boyfriend, feeling Uruha contract around him. He could see the slim, mostly-bared body trembling at the treatment. He pulled Uruha deeper on and held him in place, moaning loudly as almost his entire length was enveloped in the deepthroat he held Uruha in.

 

"Fuck yes. That's nice, baby."

 

Uruha wrung a loud moan as the pain from every tendril of his hair was pulled by Reita ran through his veins, his wet, smudgy, dark-lined eyes shutting close tight as he focused on sucking Reita off as much as he could. The engorged cockhead prodded his closed tight throat several times, earning strangled choking sounds, but he still went on with the task at hand. He screwed his wrists slightly while having his head locked in place, then led the saliva-coated length to rub against every breathless little space in his mouth, between the set of his teeth, against the underside of his tongue, and he was groaning helplessly once he felt himself so damn near to losing his restraints that he was trying to not climax on the already-messy floor.

 

With Reita’s precum already messily dripping down the his chin and cheeks, the honey-blonde moved one trembling and tensed hand forward to cup the blonde’s testicles, his fingers brushing against them with a slow but hard friction. The heavy touch crawled under his skin, turning him on even more than he could take, his stomach coiling tightly and black-painted toes curling, tasting and tasting and still fucking tasting Reita in his hungry mouth—

 

"Unghh—mmn!" he suddenly grunted and stiffened all the way up his bare spine, gasping and finding himself soaking the lowest layer of his red dress with his hot ejaculation. After a few moments of clearing up his mind, he looked up at Reita with unfocused, puffy red eyes.

 

 _Already?_ Just from _sucking_ him? Reita snickered and pulled away from Uruha, holding his hair fisted in one hand to keep the guitarist upright. Reita's amber eyes ran over his lover, the dishevelled red dress damp with sweat and a fresh splash at the front, ruffled skirt falling messily between Uruha's trembling thighs, black lace of the stockings glistening with clear and frosted beads of precious liquid.

 

"What a _slut_ ," Reita said in a velvety smug voice. "Cumming just from sucking my cock." He swivelled his hips slightly, slapping his saliva-coated erection on Uruha's flushed face. "You're so _red_ all over, babe. _So beautiful,_ covered in your own juice. But you're not done yet. Not by a long shot."

 

He hauled Uruha up by the hair and almost flung him onto the hood of the car again and rolled him onto his back. The guitarist barely struggled, he was too overwhelmed from his orgasm just moments before. Reita lifted the soaked skirt up, revealing Uruha’s spent cock and shivering thighs. He lifted the hips, looking at the stretched entrance that came into view.

 

"You want this don't you?" he asked, spitting onto the worked hole. " _Want me to rape your pretty little ass._ " He put himself, still slick from Uruha's mouth, to the hole and pushed all the way inside in a single swift movement, groaning appreciatively as he sank inside and Uruha's hips gave a bit of resistance. "Fuck yes, that's right."

 

Fuck, Reita was seriously making Uruha _pay so fucking much._

 

 Uruha instantly snapped and ripped himself away from his half-dazed world, breaking into loud throaty screams with bits of Reita’s precum and his own saliva still juiced inside of his mouth, chocking slightly on it. He practically threw his head back against the hard red hood and dug into Reita’s hair and shoulders with his sharp nails at the feeling of his insides being heavily crammed with the blonde’s eager cock. He was completely sobered with a new kind of ecstasy pumping through his systems now, bringing his own earlier spent length back to full awake.

 

" _Mmmm—Aki, I-I missed your cock_ ," he whimpered at the sting of the sweet pain, biting his soaked lip hard as Reita’s cock thumped against the tender textures of his inner walls. " _S-so much_ …"

 

"Did you?" Reita asked, smirking, watching Uruha's body react while feeling that reaction perfectly. Uruha had already cum, but his body was still letting Reita dominate it and mould it, bend it to his will. Once his hips met the backs of Uruha's legs, Reita let out a long breath and straightened up to take in the sight of Uruha's entire being, clothed in red and flushed with pleasure. The trembling guitarist beneath him would have shocked anyone. But he wanted more, wanted to brutalise his partner more.

 

"You acted like you wanted to turn me into your doll," Reita continued, lifting Uruha’s legs and hips more and almost bending Uruha in half so he could see himself buried deep. "Doesn't seem like you really wanted this that much."

 

 _"Oh God, Aki, oh—mmn G-adh….ahhmmnn—"_ Uruha moaned out loud as he arched his bare back off the hood, pressing more on the bones underneath his hot sweaty skin and stimulating even more pain that shot straight to his cock, making it leak more and twitch as he felt his nerve endings crackle electrifyingly. Breaths snagging harshly in his slightly clogged-up throat as he, in the back of his mind and closed pleasure-filled eyes, visualized just how the cock that had been sucked off in his mouth earlier was now so deeply engulfed in his ass.

 

"M-move… please make me feel _good_." Uruha cracked his dark hazelnut eyes open, moving his hands to clamp tightly onto Reita’s shoulders. "J-just move already, dammit…fuck me in this stupid dress—" He quickly held his tongue back from trying to retort any further, though it was already leashed forcefully by the burning sensations he was being filled to the brim with right now.

 

"You're telling me what to do?" Reita chuckled darkly and pulled out, taunting Uruha and watching the hole clench in search of him. "I'm in charge here, pet."

 

_Fuck. What the fuck?!_

 

Uruha immediately creased his eyebrows as he stared up at Reita in disbelief and shock, his trembling lip curling as a whimper died in the back of his throat while he tried to suppress his anger and frustration and dissatisfaction which were fucking gnawing at him and flaming up his skin. " _Are…are you fucking serious?!_ " he suddenly spat, shoving Reita away with his knees and feet, retracting his hands and using them to prop himself up on the hood. His whole body was heavily trembling with want, but since it was too consumed by intense disappointment it almost numbed the actual desires he had. "Ugh, stupid Akira. _I fucking hate you_ ," he mumbled as he pressed his covered legs together, fixing the messy skirt, although it was of no use of doing so. Glancing around, and with a roll of his eyes he looked back at Reita, feeling enraged, scowling darkly. "Fucking. Hate. You."

 

He dropped his gaze to the shiny red hood then, balling his hand into a fist before he thumped it against the surface. "Mmm, I wonder what would it be like if I try to _break_ her? Your beloved Mustang." He widened his eyes with a fake surprised expression. "Ohhh, I just realized we’re both dressed in red! Ah, how fucking lovely, _so so lovely._ But she’s a flawless one compared to me, isn’t she. How about I wreck her beauty—"

 

It was in that instant Reita grabbed Uruha by the throat and slammed him back down, a snarl curling his mouth. With his free hand he opened Uruha's legs and forced himself back into his lover's tight ass, hissing in pleasure and agitation as he slid all the way back in.

 

"Fuck you, _you stupid slut_. You want this?" And he started thrusting hard and rough, rippling through Uruha's hips with raw force. He kept his hand on Uruha's throat, watching the guitarist's face as he pounded him mercilessly. He wasn’t really angry, just as he knew Uruha wouldn’t really wreck the car. But acting like it gave him the excuse to dominate Uruha even more. "You like that?!"

 

Gasping choked, breathless groans and moans and tiny pained whimpers, Uruha curled his fingers around the hand Reita had clamping his throat, completely torn between the lightheadness he was starting to feel and the rough, continuous hammering between his legs and right into him that sent charging waves of sexual pleasure into him. And despite how insane Uruha thought everything was, he, for so fucking sure, _loved_ it.

 

"Haa...ahh— _Aki_ —yes, ungh—!" He clutched his legs more firmly still around Reita’s waist, damp eyes almost going lifeless as he felt the blonde’s fingers squeeze even more, leaving him feel vulnerable underneath his boyfriend as his slick insides were rubbed multiple times by that harsh-moving cock. 

 

Reita let go of Uruha's throat, running his hand down to the heaving chest and the top of the dress that was barely staying in place. He tugged it down to show Uruha's  peaked nipples and began rubbing one as he located the other hand on Uruha's hip, steadying him as the thrusting increased.

 

Biting his lip as he lolled his head against the hood underneath it, Uruha changed between mewling at the pain and pleasure inflicted against his hardened nipple by Reita’s rough hand and groaning and screaming as the blonde picked up his pace, bruising his groin over and over again.

 

"You like it? _Me fucking you hard?"_ After a few more seconds, Reita pulled out and grabbed the lube. He let his eyes rake over Uruha as he drizzled lube on his length, admiring the sweat-drenched, flushed body, the light skirt pooling around his hips that lay on the hood underneath him. Finishing with himself, he grabbed Uruha's legs and pulled them up, hooking the guitarist's legs on his shoulders. He then pushed back in to the lifted hips, groaning and going back to full speed. Feeling Uruha close tightly around him, Reita asked, his voice husky, "How about this?"

 

Uruha was panting too hard to even talk now, and could only respond with his delicate hands clasping Reita’s arms, tightening his fingers into the skin, his shuddering clothed legs feeling like they were about to get cramps over the blonde’s shoulders. But _God,_ he was too fucking drunk to even give a single shit about them. Slim body flexing off the hood to get more of that cock inside him, Uruha suddenly spilled a high-pitched scream,"O-ohh, _s-stop—Akiiiiii_ it hurts—!" But he was actually dangerously enjoying the extreme pain, and the bone-melting sensations given along with it were almost driving his crazy. Hell, he was already fucking crazy.

 

Fuck! _Had he really topped Reita several fucking days ago?!_ It didn’t fucking feel like it. Reita’s current powerful dominance had diminished every bit of memory Uruha had of being the top before.

 

Uruha thrashed his head with a loud, guttural groan of pleasure, throwing strands of chaotic damp hair over the side of his face, along the length of his delicious flawless neck and against the red hood as his fist-tight drenched hole was endlessly powered and powered by the strong possesive blonde above him. Quivering hands still holding onto Reita’s arms firmly, the backs of Uruha’s own upper arms were heavily pressed against the hood all the while using them to brace himself efficiently, the shiny red surface slippery against his own sweat-glistened skin. He could feel his body was taking Reita a bit easier now, lube mixing with precum slipping between both of the inner sides of their thighs.

 

Uruha's pleading shriek stimulated Reita more, and he drank in the sight of the guitarist thrashing and gasping, the feelings of the long fingers clutching him as he drilled his lover hard. When he felt Uruha's body tightening too much, he pulled back, unhooked Uruha's knees from his shoulders, and then pulled the other off the hood of the car. He pushed Uruha onto his hands, and the honey-blonde's legs gave way, dropping him to his knees. _Fuck that._ Reita seized the flushed hips and dragged them up so Uruha was on his feet again, torso bent so the guitarist's hands were pressed hard against the concrete floor, body in an upside-down V. Pushing himself back inside, Reita growled in approval at feeling the effects the new simple position had on Uruha's insides. Holding Uruha in place, he began pounding again, watching down Uruha's angled back to see the sweat-drenched hair flying with the swift movements.

 

The intense pulling out and stretching in deep made Uruha a mess of everything on the floor, his body so lost in the devastating chaos he was making sounds and screaming things he didn’t even understand.

 

Fuck, he was going to fucking come for the second time, wasn’t he? But even _harder_ and _hotter_ and _messier_.

 

The honey-blonde whined a bit before moaning at the fact that Reita wouldn’t even let his trembling weak knees meet the floor for a support, so Uruha could only depend on the blonde’s sheer strength, the strong hands gripping his hips in a greedy, biting hold. Uruha curled his hands into fists and pushed himself back against Reita’s thrusts, slamming his dirtied ass against him, which only knotted his stomach in return over and over again as his head hung low. Underneath the red layers shoved upwards from the brutal force  and pooling around his chest, he caught a glimpse of his own leaking cock bouncing hard between his thighs. He moaned, whimpering, " _A-Ah-kira…I-I want to cum…_ "

 

"You want what?" Reita asked, not slowing for a moment in the harsh ravaging of his lover. " _You want to cum, slut? Then cum!_ " He slammed in deep and ground hard, fingers tightening around Uruha's slim hips and giving them the slightest jerk upwards, groaning in satisfaction at the yelp that the movement startled out of Uruha. " _Cum!_ " He thrust hard and ground again, feeling the guitarist's thighs shaking violently. " _Cum from me fucking you like an animal!_ " And he started thrusting again, going faster, watching Uruha's hands on the ground as the younger tried to handle what Reita was giving him.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck—

 

"Fuck!" Fisting his sweat-layered hands against the dusty ground, Uruha’s knuckles turned white as he let out a sharp keening cry, pained feet losing their solid grip to keep himself in place as he finally unloaded his hot seed hard between his trembling thighs, right onto the dark surface of the ground. He could see his juices splattering against it, until he was entirely done to the very last drop. " _Oh-ohmyGod…_ " he gasped once he went a bit limp, just like his own worn out length, spreading his palms to keep himself balanced. He was whimpering in a daze at the cock still buried deep inside him from behind, surprising himself how he could still clench around Reita so strong despite how exhaustion was beginning to take over him. 

 

Reita growled a bit at how tightly Uruha clung to him despite the fact the guitarist was clearly beyond tired. He pulled back and let Uruha collapse to the ground, sighing a tiny bit as his length met the cool air. It calmed him down, soothed the rage in his belly. He wanted to pump his lover so full there was no containing all of it. But not yet. Reita was nowhere close to done.

 

He went back to the car, keeping an eye on Uruha's slick shuddering form. He felt smug knowing he had Uruha at his mercy and in such a mess. Taking out a couple more items from the glove compartment, Reita returned to his lover. Standing above Uruha, the blonde said, "Look what I got for you, baby. Something to make my dick even better for you."

 

He flashed the leather band before he put it on, making sure it fit snugly around the base of his balls and shaft. A low noise issued from his throat at the feel, and he saw himself slowly become even more engorged. Fuck, it felt good. But it would be even better once he was back inside Uruha's ass. Smirking a bit, he asked, "How's this look for you, pet? You want it?"

 

Moaning low, Uruha made a tiny move of his head to turn and look up at Reita, harsh breathing gradually calming down. He became clearly aware that parted wet lips weren’t heated or bruised by kisses since they hadn’t even shared any. Not a single one, even before the moment he fucking stripped himself just to put on this awful god damn red dress.

 

He, however, groaned a bit at the erotic sight the blonde was purposely showing to him as he still lay on his side, his legs tangled together as he curled up a bit. Unconciously he lifted one hand to insert two fingers into his mouth and suck on them as he felt his body reacting at the display, his swollen inner muscles clenching around empty space with so much ache. Uruha traced the saliva-soaked tips of his fingers against  his bow-shaped lips and gave tiny submissive whimpers.

 

Reita felt his smirk widen as he saw Uruha's eyes lock onto his erection, as the guitarist moaned and sucked on his own fingers as if to start preparing himself to be entered by a thicker length. Reita grabbed the lube from the hood and slicked himself up, hissing at the touch and seeing Uruha's body jerk at the motion. Oh, he wanted it. He wanted it _so bad_ he was jealous Reita was touching himself. Reita internally snickered at the thought. Uruha would get more than his fill.

 

Finished, the blonde leaned over and dragged Uruha up, hefted the younger into his arms and hooked them under the knees so Uruha was held close, his hips right above the pounding aching manhood. As Uruha'a long fingers scrambled for a hold in his shirt, Reita looked his partner in the eye.

 

"You've already cum twice and from barely anything at all," he chuckled darkly, lowering Uruha's body a bit until the tip of his length was pressing against his lover's abused hole. "How many more times will I make you finish, hm?" And he let Uruha slide back onto him, letting out a guttural growl as he felt his engorged cock somehow squeeze into his partner's tight hot hips.

 

" _Ha-mmnnhnn—… big!_ " Uruha caught his saliva-coated lip between his sharp teeth as he muffled lewd moans right above Reita’s ear, wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders tightly as if his life depended solely on doing so. Fearing the idea of falling as his scorched and sweaty bare back met with nothing but cold  air, the honey-blonde tightened his pained legs around Reita’s arms and waist, only to have himself groaning at the way his snug insides tightly fisted around the large cock, trying to get used to the impossibly-bigger size. " _So big, o-oh so big…_ "

_Shit._ Uruha was rambling as if they were doing this for the fucking first time.

"You’re having fun with this huh, Suzuki?" Uruha gasped with difficulty, slightly rubbing his chest against Reita’s face, aching for more contact and feeling hot breaths hitting the exposed skin as the faint squelching sounds resounded from beneath the red messy ruffled layers.

 

Once Uruha was settled and Reita was sure he wouldn't fall, he started thrusting hard and fast, almost directly into Uruha's prostate. He couldn't bite back the groan of how good it felt to be a bit bigger and clenched tightly in the narrow passage, every bit of friction catapulting him higher. He licked Uruha's heaving chest, making his way to a perked nipple and then nibbling on it lightly. Feeling Uruha squirm on him in response to the stimulation was pleasure beyond imagination.

 

"You're right," he purred as he slid in and out of those tight hips, grazing his teeth on peaked flesh. "I love _dominating_ you like this. I love turning you into a mewling whore against your own will. But deep down, you _love_ it too."

 

He turned and walked a few steps, pushing Uruha's back up against the wall of the garage. He tilted his head back and looked into Uruha's dark eyes, sneering a bit. "You love being my doll. That's why you welcome me deep inside. Your body is so honest." He started moving quickly, slamming Uruha into the hard wall. "It loves being _my toy_."

 

Should Uruha argue with him? _No._ Not this time.

 

"Fuck!" Uruha cried aloud messily, practically clawing at Reita’s back and shoulders with his sharp nails, nearly tearing the hard fabric apart in the whole process. The way Reita powered roughly into him between his clothed legs, fucked him this way against the wall behind him, left Uruha reduced into loud whimpers before breaking fully to blinding breathless groans, tilting his honey-blonde head back against the hard surface. "Fuck, oh God—fuck!"

 

And it drove him to almost total insanity as he was torn between the rocking his bruised hips did on their own against Reita’s and the feeling of the clasping spasms of his inner battered muscles made around the endless pumping of the cock. In his pleasure-fogged mind, Uruha could still catch glimpses of the way Reita looked at him: wild hunger and greed were clearly present in those sharp amber eyes. And Uruha was literally _feeding_ him.

 

God, Uruha felt himself somehow getting even hotter under that smoldering gaze.

 

"Mmmn!" Uruha clutched his hands into Reita’s shoulders with a deadly grip, breathlessly moaning as he stiffened. "A-ki…!"

 

"Right there huh?" Reita angled for it, driving into Uruha hard, knowing he was rubbing the skin of his lover's back against the wall. The bite of Uruha's nails in his skin didn't matter to him. In fact, it gave him an extra jolt of erotic pleasure. He slowed his movements but made each thrust more deliberate and rough as he bruised Uruha's prostate. "Feel how your body drinks that up?"

 

"Y-yes—!"  Uruha yelped and threw his head back in time to his ass bouncing up and down on Reita’s cock, his skin burned at the friction against his exposed back. "Mmm—" The honey-blonde fumbled for a moment and grasped the material underneath his shaking hands before fisting it tightly with a deep whimper, clenching his teeth together hard as his partly cum-soaked legs quivered to keep in place around his boyfriend. God, why did it have to feel this damn good? He felt beyond electrified each time Reita jammed that one precise spot. "Akira, I think I’m going to cum—"

 

Hearing that, Reita stopped moving, pulled out of Uruha, and put his boyfriend on the ground. He moved back to the car, retrieving another leather band as Uruha panted and whimpered in confusion. As he approached his lover again, he said with a haughty smile, "Not yet you aren't. This time it's when I choose it to happen."

 

The confused and half-angry expression on Uruha's flushed messy face was entirely worth it as Reita bound his lover as well, chuckling as he saw Uruha's considerable length thickening slightly, just like his own. That finished, he hauled Uruha to his feet and pushed the guitarist against the side of the convertible, bending his upper half over the side of the door so his head was almost on the seats. Holding him there, Reita pushed the skirts up and slapped Uruha's thighs hard.

 

"How's this, pretty boy?" he asked before he thrust back in, groaning as Uruha's insides shivered around him. He wasted no time going right back to pace, knowing Uruha would be feeling the need to finish but would be unable to.

 

"I-I'm sorry…" The honey-blonde's lips shook as much as his pretty delicate hands did once they curled into the cushion of a seat, his feverish body jerking forward non-stop by the sheer force from behind him and right into his tight overly-worked heat with the front of his cum-dirtied thighs and his thickened bound cock smacking against the passenger door, skirts ruffling over his hips. " _Ngh_ , Aki, _Aki_...I'm sorry about earlier and before…" Fuck, he wanted to cum so bad, but couldn't, no matter how intensely his body felt like it was on fire and on the edge already. And fuck, couldn't Reita get enough already?! Uruha swore once everything was done and over with he would get the very long beauty sleep he'd wanted and the bed all to himself. Not that he actually gave a fuck about how long this was going. He was high, addicted to it, still somehow needing more. "But I still hate you, _Suzuki_ ," Uruha panted, not wanting to entirely give to the blonde.

 

Despite himself Reita laughed, hammering Uruha harder in response to the grumpy but lust-filled complaint. He was just about at his end, but he wanted a bit more. After a little longer, he pulled out of Uruha with a groan and opened the car door to the backseat. He climbed in and dragged Uruha in and onto his lap, sitting his lover straight back onto his cock, then pulled the slick body that barely clothed in dishevelled red fabric close so that Uruha's length was sandwiched between them.

 

"You're so fucking hot." He dragged his tongue up between Uruha's pecs, then pulled Uruha down into a rough kiss as he began thrusting up, roughly and quickly and needily. "Uruha. Kouyou. _Mine_."

 

"You heartless sadistic bastard, _kiss me more_." Groaning at the ache of both the sting from his ass and the need to be kissed, Uruha fisted the front of Reita’s shirt then leaned in before locking their lips together for another kiss and tilting his head to heatedly rub more of his own lips against the blonde’s.

 

Pulling away by pressing his hands on Reita’s shoulders with a bit of satisfied look, he began lifting his body off a bit before slamming all of his weight down on his boyfriend’s cock sharply. "Fuck!" was the pleasured moan wrung from his parting lips as he drove his hips in a smooth back and forth motion so then the engorged hard cock head kept prodding at his prostate. He wrapped his arms around Reita’s head, cradling it to his chest as he proceeded to riding the blonde’s dick hard and rough. Even the car suspensions squeaked from their movements, with Uruha’s irregular noises consisting of gasping and growling and groaning filling in the damp air.

 

Reita groaned, turned on all the more by Uruha's sudden energy. He grabbed his lover's ass with both hands, kneading as he started thrusting sharper and rougher to meet Uruha's movements. Licking and biting his lover's chest, he huffed and moaned as his whole body filled with the need to finish and pour everything into Uruha. _So close._ He strained to go a little longer, sucked on Uruha's nipples as best he could while panting and thrusting and feeling the car rocking underneath them.

 

" _Aki_." Uruha leaned in and buried his face in the curve side of Reita’s shoulder once he began losing his rhythm, gasping hard for air but he still kept on going, one hand reaching down to stroke himself while the other still held to the blonde’s damp shirt, grunting a bit since he couldn’t properly watch how his body swallowed up Reita’s cock  with the damn skirt getting in the way. " _Aki_ ," he moaned again, new hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to bear with the waves of painful pleasure washing over him. " _Aki…_ "

 

His teeth nipped once at Reita’s skin before he suddenly felt his body lock up, groaning roughly as his body trembled violently on the blonde’s lap.  Feeling Uruha's body stiffening, Reita quickly took Uruha's cock ring off and Uruha finally climaxed, dirtying the skirt once again and both of their stomachs and chests with his hot release.

 

Groaning, Reita slid down slightly, lifted Uruha's hips, and took his own ring off. He then gripped Uruha tightly, thrust roughly a few times, and almost roared as his single orgasm finally hit. He felt his whole body squeezing as if to force everything he had into Uruha's tight hot body, all the strength in his arms pulling Uruha down hard onto him. It seemed to go on forever, clutching Uruha and groaning into his chest while he pumped and pumped and everything came out. When it passed, he slumped back against the seat of the car, still holding Uruha in place. He felt stickiness dripping out of his partner and slipping down his length to his thighs, he’d poured so much into his partner. Panting hard, he looked up at Uruha's overwhelmed, tear-streaked face, and, at loss for words after the reward of all the rough handling, simply kissed his lover deeply.

 

Groaning softly into the kiss, Uruha lifted his hands and caressed Reita’s cheeks, letting himself be kissed and parting his lips just slightly for a brief bit of caressing tongue. He racked his fingers through the soft blonde locks then, collecting them in his hand to pull his boyfriend a bit from the kiss. He hardened his gaze once it met Reita’s. "You almost killed me from the intense sex, you know that? And I’m hurt and exhausted."

 

"Oh?" Reita chuckled a bit, chest still heaving from trying to catch his breath. "I do hope you’re exhausted."

 

"…. _Do you want me to slap you?_ I just said I. Am. Exhausted." Uruha growled low, lifting his shaking fist to weakly beat Reita on the chest, only to let it fall limply to his side. "I think I’m also dying. Reita, send me to the hospital instead, and I don’t wanna see your face after that."

 

"Didn't like it at all?" Reita asked, stroking Uruha's cheek lightly.

 

The honey-blonde stared at Reita before leaning into the touch, sighing softly once he closed his eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He cleared his throat, turning his head to catch a glimpse of his bare back, which was red from all the friction rubbing against it. "But we made a mess in your baby girl." A laugh made its way from Uruha's lips, shifting a bit on Reita's soiled lap.

 

"We did. But it's alright if it's to have fun with you." Reita smiled and kissed Uruha again. Now that the roughness was done, he wanted all the softness he’d passed up for it. "I'll take you home, get you cleaned up, and then carry you to bed. How does that sound?"

 

Uruha pursed his lips and nodded, pouting a bit as he palmed Reita's shoulders, smoothing down the sweat-soaked shirt. "This is why I still love you, Suzuki."

 

"What is? I need to know so I can keep you loving me and not running away." Reita chuckled and sat up, holding Uruha firmly in his lap.

 

Uruha narrowed his hazelnut eyes and shook his head. ".....Not telling you. Just drive me home, get me cleaned up, then carry me to bed."

 

"Alright babe." Reita managed to get out of the car still holding Uruha. He retrieved the blanket he kept in the trunk, wrapped it around his lover, and sat him in the front seat before quickly mopping up the mess they'd made in the back. Finished, he climbed back into the driver's seat and opened the garage door to leave.

 

The drive home was quiet, but Reita felt calm and satisfied despite the slight worry in his mind. He carried Uruha out of the car to the bathroom, undressed him as reverently as a servant would royalty, and put him in the bath. He sat by the tub as it filled, rubbing a washcloth over his lover's body and gently tending to the love bites and bruises he'd left on the pale skin.

 

"I'll sleep on the sofa," he said after awhile of silence. "Tonight too. The bed's all yours for the next twenty-four hours."

 

Uruha beamed with his ducky smile. "You're such a sweetheart, but I need forty-eight hours." He yawned as he gingerly brought his legs to his chest. "Thanks though."

 

"I might sneak in after twenty-four. But I'll just sleep on the edge of the bed." Finally seeing a smile on Uruha's face brought him back. Reita kissed Uruha's damp neck lightly. "I love you."

 

"....Good, but don't try to touch me though." Uruha huffed and crossed his arms, though he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at the kiss. "I love you too."

 

Once they were finished, Reita helped Uruha out of the tub, dried him lovingly, then carried him princess-style to the bed. As he laid his boyfriend down and pulled the sheets up around him, he asked teasingly, "Did you like the dress?"

 

What? Reita asked nothing but that? Of all things but THAT? Uruha stared up long at Reita before he found his voice, shaking his head quickly. "No! Totally _not._ At all. "

 

"No? That's too bad. I thought you'd look good in it. Then again," he added with a slight smile, "you'd look good in anything."

 

Uruha groaned and pulled the sheets tighter, covering his whole head. "Too red..."

 

Reita chuckled and pulled the sheets back. Stroking Uruha's cheek softly, he asked now, "Are you okay? Is anything still hurting?"

 

"I’m alright." Uruha buried his face in the soft pillow and shook his head. "Just need some sleep. Oh, yeah. By the way, I hope you will cook something for me once I'm awake."

 

Reita smiled. "Sure thing baby." Leaning in, he kissed Uruha's ear and murmured, "I love you. Sleep well. We'll talk about how much you loved it when you wake up."

 

A low grunt rumbled from the now blushing Uruha, and he grabbed a smaller pillow before throwing it Reita's way. "I hate you."

 

Reita caught the pillow, set it down, and took a couple minutes to rub Uruha's back before he pressed a kiss to the wet hair and left his lover to rest. Plopping down on the sofa, he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, waiting for his own rest to come.

 

Now everything was balanced. Later they’d talk about what they’d done both ways, find what they liked, and try those things again. But for now, things were fine the way they were. Reita smiled a bit. As he drifted off, his brain asked, _Plan something new?_ But thinking of how much he loved the exhausted, sleeping, flushed man in the bedroom, Reita decided, _No. Not for now._

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
